zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Four Sword
Hey, here's a theory I've thought through about the Four Sword's history: The Picori Sword is the Master Sword, and the ancient hero in the Picori windows is the original Link. Eventually, that Link hides all the monsters in a chest and uses the sword to seal it, and you all know the rest. What do you all think?--Gaeamil 02:51, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I think not... The Master Sword doesn't split Link into four when he pulls it out. --ComputerBox 01:05, 22 June 2007 (UTC) (i know its a bit later but...) it is possable though. the upgrade could of done that provided in minish cap. the problem is the minish cap is useally placed after wind waker in which the master sword is lost to the ochean. Oni Dark Link 17:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say he is the Hero of Time Link - the Master Sword was forged (and definitely forged, not bestoweD) long, long before Ocarina of Time (according to ALttP backstory), so if TMC truly depicts the forging of the Four Sword, that would be it. Just a thought in the legend of Skyward Sword it has been confirmed the Skyward sword BECOMES the master sword. Forged? Nintendo logic lack again? (Blakerg/ 3:48 16 Nov) Appearance I think it is important for the article to mention that the TMC Four Sword and the FS/FSA Four Swords are different in appearance - the later versions have the Vaati's eye on them. 21:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :the minish cap one does also according to the close ups of the stain class windows Oni Link 22:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Image Our current image doesn't show the sword itself very well. Might I recommend one of these? http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd477/Fierce_Deku/FourSwordFSAPauseScreen.jpg from FSA's pause screen http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd477/Fierce_Deku/FourSwordMCTitleScreen.jpg from MC's title screen (before the words appear in the way) Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, we try to have artwork in the infobox if possible. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't realize that was artwork, it looked so similar to a shot from FSA. I'd still be behind changing it since the actual sword is so dang small. If people don't agree I can just add these as gallery images or something.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::That artwork does look like a shot from FSA. As for these images, I'd recommend finding a good spot for them within the body of the articles. Some spots kind of suffer from big-wall-of-text syndrome, and some images might help that a bit. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Alttp Section Should the Alttp section be before all other sections? The Maple page has this section before the other sections even though she appears only in the GBA remake. Green Rupee 02:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :The question we should ask is, "Which of these should be changed?". I think that the games should be listed in order of the subject's appearance, which is sort of the point of tending to list the games in order of release in the first place. Listing ALttP first seems a bit misleading because of that. So, I vote that we keep this article as it is and put the ALttP section at the end of Maple's page. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, changing the order of the sections on pages like Maple and Dark Link sounds like the best thing to do now that I think about it. Green Rupee 03:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) A similar situation occurs on the Dark Link page where the A Link to the Past section is in the middle of all the others. Oni Link 09:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC)